


A Close Shave

by jeeno2



Series: Rebelcaptain Stories [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Shaving, Snark, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Cassian shaves off his beard.   Jyn notices.   K-2 does not approve. (Previous title: "The Dangers of Shaving")





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to the following question from an Anon on tumblr: "I wonder how Jyn would react to a shaved Cassian, don't you?"

Cassian looks in the mirror and rubs both hands over his freshly-shaved face.

Hoth’s atmosphere is absolutely frigid and, as K-2 keeps reminding him, this is probably not an ideal time for him to be going around without facial hair.  But he’s been so busy, working eighteen-hour shifts ever since Scarif, and it’s just been so long since he’s felt totally free of dust, grime, and scratchy stubble.  

He figured an appointment with a razor and a can of shaving cream might make him feel a little better.  Cleaner, somehow.

He sets the razor in its holder by the sink and smiles at himself in the mirror.  Not because he thinks he looks more handsome this way – he’s never been one to think about his appearance much one way or another – but because he was right.  He does feel better without all the scruff.

“The probability of you dying of hypothermia while on Hoth has just jumped from seven percent to eighteen-point-nine percent,” K-2 lectures him.  “Shaving off that extra layer of warmth was a terrible idea, Cassian.”

Cassian rolls his eyes and sighs.  “Noted, Kay.  Duly noted.”  He picks up his shirt from the towel rack and rubs it over his face before pulling it over his head.  “I’ll grow it back in a few days, I promise.  And I'll wear an extra scarf.”

Just then, Jyn happens to walk by his open door.  

Cassian freezes in place, his eyes going wide in spite of himself.

In truth, he hadn’t expected Jyn to stick around this long.  After Scarif, and that award ceremony on Yavin IV, he assumed she’d leave on the first charter out of here.  He doesn’t  _want_  her to leave, of course (though that’s not something he’s ready to admit to himself).  He just figured that with her debt to the Rebellion repaid, and with a handsome reward in her pocket, she’d get gone as quickly as possible.

And yet here she remains.  She still hasn't officially enlisted, but she busies herself with odd jobs at Echo Base that, while not exactly vital to the success of its ongoing missions, help keep the place running smoothly all the same.

He doesn’t know why Jyn’s still here.  He doesn’t let himself think about it, out of fear that analyzing the situation too much would just speed up the day of her inevitable departure.    

When Jyn sees Cassian’s door is open she pauses, and then turns slowly to face him.

“Cassian,” she says, sounding surprised.

Cassian swallows.  He runs his hands through his hair for reasons that escape him. “Hey.”

She walks into his room without waiting for an invitation.  Not that she needs one.  “You look… different,” she says.  She cocks her head to one side, considering him.   “Your face.”

Cassian nods.  “Yeah.  I… uh, decided it was time for a shave.”

Jyn doesn’t say anything else for a long moment.  She simply stands there, continuing to look at him with an expression Cassian cannot, for the life of him, read.  And then, incredibly, like all of this is happening in some kind of lurid daydream, she reaches out and, very gently, touches the side of his face with her palm.  Nerve endings Cassian didn’t even know he had burn to life beneath her hand as she touches him, and as she slowly trails her fingertips down his smooth cheek.

“I… uh.  I like it,” she says, not meeting his eyes.  A slight blush is starting to rise on her own cheeks.  “It… you know.  Suits you.”  And with that, she abruptly turns on her heels and stomps out of his room.

Cassian stares after her for what feels like a very long time, rooted to the spot.  He can still feel the imprint of her warm hand upon his skin.  He reaches up and touches the place where she’d just touched him, blinking stupidly, wondering if perhaps he should make shaving a daily habit after all.

“I have a correction, Cassian.  Based on new data,” K-2 blurts out sourly, disrupting Cassian’s stunned reverie.  

Cassian looks at him in surprise.  He’d forgotten he was here.  “Yeah?” Cassian says distractedly.  “What is it?”

K-2 can’t roll his eyes, but he gives his best approximation.  “Based on my new data, the odds of your shaved face causing your death on Hoth have increased to sixty-seven-point-nine percent.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to come say hi to me on tumblr I'm there as jeeno2. :)


End file.
